


Intersection

by Zarra_Rous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crash Landing, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong, Obi blushes so prettily, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Put Your Shirt on Obi-Wan, Smitten Jango, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarra_Rous/pseuds/Zarra_Rous
Summary: Obi-Wan only meant to create a distraction so that his Master could complete their mission objective. He never meant to crash a speeder into a hanger and the ship inside. He also never meant to meet his soulmate that way. But he did.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 57
Kudos: 895
Collections: New SW Canon Server Works, Star Wars





	1. Chapter 1

Intersection

Obi-Wan/Jango Fett

Soulmate AU

Twenty year old Obi-Wan Kenobi didn’t expect to meet his soulmate by losing control and crashing a speeder into his ship while running away from gangsters in the underbelly of Coronet city. He had honestly expected that they would meet on a battlefield or as enemies with one or the other of them being captured, or if he were very lucky in a peaceable manner on some backwater planet while on a mission. He had known from a very young age just about what to expect, and this was not it.

Yelping Obi-Wan glared at the wires and mechanics he was elbow deep in when he received what must be the ninth or tenth electrical shock of the night. "Why am I the one fixing this? It's your ship. Can’t you just hire a mechanic?"

"You're the di’kut who ran into it. You break it you fix it." A hand reached out with a tumbler of spiced caf, waving the metal container in the Padawan’s view. "Since it’s the middle of the night, I made you spiced caf.” The older man shrugged. “In case you need it."

Obi-Wan blushed as he took a hold of the fragrant drink and gave it a try, looking up from under his lashes at his soulmate’s dark eyes. "Thank you Jango, it’s very good."

“Do I get one as well, or will I get an explanation first?”

The two men turned away from each other to see an older human Jedi leaning against the hanger’s entry door. Obi-Wan cringed as he waved a hand at the damaged ship, he and Jango were standing next to.

“I may have crashed a speeder into Jango’s ship, Master.”

Blue eyes turned briefly to look at the obvious damage to the side of the Firespray 31 and the half crumpled speeder that was on the other side of the open air hanger. “I never would have guessed. I heard all about the pursuit on my way here.” He bowed slightly to the Mandalorian. “Obi-Wan is my student Jango…?”

“Fett.”

“Cin Drallig.”

An arched eyebrow from his master prompted Obi-Wan to provided an explanation. “After you sent me to scout ahead, I noticed that there were a squad of enforcers heading your way. In the interests of providing you support, I supplied a distraction and in so doing distracted more of the enforcers than I initially thought I would. In my need to escape them, I appropriated a speeder and attempted to escape. As is obvious, the pursuit ended when I lost control of the speeder and crashed, sliding into this hanger and subsequently into Jango’s ship. Jango helped me take care of the enforcers and naturally being upset at the damage, he is requiring me to fix it.”

“And who will be paying for the parts?”

Jango turned a toothy grin on the Jedi Battle Master. “Oh, not to worry. Those enforcers have provided every credit going into parts for this. They caused the crash, so they’re paying for it.”

“Then why am I doing this?”

“Because, as I have already said, you’re the one who was driving and ran into it.”

Cin nearly laughed at the interactions between his Padawan and the currently unarmoured Mando. It was obvious to him that there was something between them, even though they had just meet. Honestly it reminded him of how he and his own Mando soulmate Sho’cye had interacted with each other when they had first been able to get to know each other. “That doesn’t explain why Obi-Wan is not wearing a shirt.”

“It’s because of those floppy sleeves you Jetiise like to wear. They kept catching on things and then he set one on fire. He won’t take one of my sleeveless shirts to wear, so no shirt.”

Obi-Wan crossed his arms over his chest defensively. “I’m fine. It wasn’t that big of a fire.”

Arching an eyebrow, Jango looked away from the younger man briefly to shrug at Cin. “I can’t complain about the view though. I like being able to see our mark on you.”

The younger man turned red as he ducked his head, prompting Cin to laugh. It was as he thought. Soulmates were a gift from the Force and it would seem that his darling Padawan had finally found his in the future leader of Mandalore.


	2. Jango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since his mark came in when he was five, Jango wanted to meet his Jetii soulmate.

Intersection pt2

Jango was five years old when his romantic soul-mark became clear instead of the silvery blob that it had been. But it turned out that his parents only had a few weeks to celebrate that it had. Not even three weeks after his romantic soulmate was born, his parents died, and their parent marks had faded to grey on his left wrist. Jaster Mareel and the Haat Mando’ade were there soon enough to save he and his ori’vod, but not his sweet tempered father or his tough as beskar mother. All he had left of them after their deaths were a few holos and the small plush winged star sigil pillow that his father had embroidered just for him.

His ori’vod and the promise of his soulmate became everything to him. Jaster even after he had claimed the two of them as his children had encouraged him and Arla to study what the symbols of their soul marks meant. He seemed almost as invested in their soul marks as they were, but that might be because he had yet to find his own. It wasn’t long after Jango turned eight and had started his training as a verd, that he learned what part of his mark meant. One of the trainers that Jas’bu worked with was the soulmate of a Jetii and instantly recognized the symbol when Jango took his shirt off one day to go swimming with the other verd’ike.

Sho’cye’baju had called out to him when they had seen it. They had asked him what he had known of the Jetiise and then proceeded to tell him a little when he had said that he didn’t know anything. After that day Jango had mandatory lessons about the Jetiise with Sho’cye’baju once a week, so that he could learn the culture of his Intended. It would seem that his soulmate was also going to get lessons on Mando’ade when they were old enough to understand as well.

The day he turned sixteen he nearly lost Jas’bu when his second in command had tried to shoot him in the back. Jango thinks it would have succeeded if Sho’cye’baju’s soulmate hadn’t been visiting. Jetii Master Cin Drallig was a frighteningly skilled man with a jetii’kad and Jango could not really explain why he avoided the man. He had seen him smile and side eye him whenever Jango had peeked at him from around a corner. It wasn’t like he was trying all that hard to hide. Alright he had been, but as far as he was concerned that was beside the point. He had no idea why he was avoiding the man, just that something was telling him not to go meet him.

He didn’t meet another Jetii until another nine years had passed. Jango had been starting to lose a bit a faith that he would ever meet his romantic soulmate. Arla had met hers when Jango had been twenty and he couldn’t begrudge her, her happiness. Not when the Togruta verd made Arla as happy as she did. Honestly his sister’s wife Delti was probably his biggest supporter when it came to his soulmate. He actually found himself loving the woman who had become a second vod to him. Anytime he was home she sat him down and braided his hair, not that he had much but it was just long enough that she could put little braids in it and run her fingers through it. Delti is the one who urged him to take the job that he did take that ultimately lead to him meeting Master Drallig again and his own soulmate.

The job had been a perfectly normal easy one. Bring in a bail jumper. Easy. It was the sort of bounty that Jango could do in his sleep. He was getting ready to leave when there was the sound of whining engines and blaster shots. The crashing of his hanger’s doors was just enough of a warning for him to jump out of the way using his jet pack. It was a good thing that the hanger was open air, or he would have hit the ceiling trying to avoid the speeder that ended up crashing into his ship.

As he watched perched on the edge of the roof, a red haired Jetii launched himself out of the speeder and at the mob enforcers that had been chasing him. With swift economical movements the Jetii had either dispatched or knocked out his pursuers within moments. Lowering himself down from the edge of the roof, Jango clapped a few times, startling the Jetii.

“Well, that was impressive.” When the other man turned to look at him, Jango was struck dumb by the vivid green of his eyes and the snarky comment that he had been prepared to spout died on his tongue.

The padawan, and he could only be a padawan with that hair style, arched an eyebrow. When he answered his voice was chilled with the crispness of his Coruscanti accent. “I’d like to see you do better when you are being chased by a dozen mob enforcers and you lose control of your speeder.”

Taken aback, Jango took a step back. Turning his head, he surveyed the damage to his ship and noticed that it was not as bad as it had looked from where he had watched the fight on the roof. “You’re fixing it.” Jango cringed. That was not what he had meant to say.

“What?”

He could see that the handsome Jetii was taken aback by his blunt words. “You broke it, you fix it.”

The other man’s bright green widened as his jaw dropped. “I can’t pay for that.”

Jango rolled his eyes as he reached up and removed his buy’ce. Arching his own eyebrow, he smirked. “I never said you would pay for it.” He waved a hand at the now groaning thugs. “They pay. You fix.”

Pursing his lips, the Jetii nodded as he straightened to his full height, revealing that he was actually taller than Jango by a few inches. “Fine. That’s acceptable I suppose. Do I at least get to know who’s ship I’m fixing?”

“Jango Fett.”

Jango watched as the Jetii’s brows drew together in confused recognition. “Jango Fett? The Mand’alor’s adopted son?” He waved a hand at the hanger. “What the hell are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be on Manda’yaim?”

Letting out a laugh, Jango wondered over to one of the thugs and knelt so that he could go through the unconscious being’s pockets. “Tell me your name and I’ll tell you jeti’ika.”

“Obi-Wan Kenobi and I am not little.” The pout was obvious in his voice as the Jetii knelt by Jango’s side. “Now answer my questions.”

“Patience mesh’la.” It was delighting him that he could get a rise out of a Jetii. After rising Jango moved to another thug and proceeded to empty his pockets and pouches too. He listened with an internal laugh as the padawan let out a huff of annoyance. This went on for several more minutes before he finally decided to answer. “I am a beroya by trade Ob’ika. I was here to do a job. I did my job and was getting ready to leave when you crashed into my ship. Now I have to wait until it’s fixed before I can leave.”

Obi-Wan huffed again before he nodded. With a wave of his hand he pulled his former speeder out of the side of Jango’s ship and set it against the far wall, seemingly oblivious to the fact that Jango was now staring at him with a dropped jaw. Stalking to the ship he tossed a blank look over his shoulder. “Where are your tools?”

“Just to the left after you enter the ship.”

A few hours later Jango had taken care of the thugs and dutifully picked up the supplies that Obi-Wan had declared that he needed. He was delivering the last load of parts when the Jetii let out a curse and pulled his arm out of where it had been buried inside the ships hull. Slapping at the flames that danced along the edge of his sleeve, the padawan cursed again as Jango grabbed the bottle of water that he had given Obi-Wan earlier and proceeded to dump it over the now wrecked sleeve.

“Maybe you should take a break Ob-ika?”

Obi-Wan glared at him as he stalked away from Jango. “I need to get this done. My master will be expecting me back before morning.”

Jango shrugged as he waved the younger man to follow him into the ship. “At least eat something. I can make a sandwich or there are some mealbars that my vod Arla left on here the last time she and Delti took the ship out on one of their ‘married weekends away’.” He wiggled his fingers in air quotes as he said it with a look of disgust on his face. After reaching the galley, he turned to see that the other man was looking at him with a look of utter bafflement. “Since I’m getting you food would you like a fresh shirt.”

Obi-Wan shook himself, before sitting heavily in one of the chairs that were placed at the galley’s tiny dining table. “No thank you. I’ll be fine.”

“You still need to eat something.” An eyeroll was the only response, so he set out to make both of them sandwiches. By the time he turned back around with two plates of food for them, the Jetii was out of his outer robes and was dressed only in his boots, slacks, and a loose and untied undershirt that did nothing to hide either his figure or the soul mark that rested over the left side of his chest. The same soul mark that rested over Jango’s own heart. With now shaky hands he placed both plates on the table, before reaching up to start removing his chest armour.

“Jango what are you doing?” Obi-Wan looked utterly bewildered by his host’s behaviour.

Unable to find the words, the older man, just shook his head as he started to peal off the top of his flight suit. He knew that the Jetii would understand as soon as his mark was visible, and the younger man did not disappoint. A look of wide-eyed wonder replaced the confusion and a smile started to come to life on his lips as Jango let his top land on top of his armour that rested on the room’s only other chair. Almost as one, they both reached out and touched gentle fingers to the winged star crowned with a Mythosaur skull that adorned the skin over their respective hearts.

“Su’cuy ner runi.”

“Hello there.”

They both started laughing, and Jango thought that the grin he knew he now sported might last forever, he was so happy. It might not have been how he had dreamed of meeting his soulmate, but it worked. It was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> ori'vod - older sibling  
> verd - warrior  
> verd'ike - little warriors  
> beroya - bounty hunter  
> mesh'la - beautiful  
> Su'cuy ner runi. - Hello, my soul.


	3. Anakin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin never realized that his master had a romantic soulmate.

There are so many different kinds of beings in the galaxy and just as many different kinds of soulmates. There were platonic, parental bonds, sibling bonds, romantic, demi, and multiple romantic/platonic. Anakin was blessed to have been granted both a parent-child bond and a sibling bond, and a romantic on top of that. Some beings only had one type, some several, and then there were the fortunate or unfortunate ones (depending on how you looked at it) who had none at all.

He had never really been sure which one his Master Obi-Wan had, other than the sibling soul bond that they had or the parental bond that he had with Master Drallig. Obi-Wan had never acted like he had a romantic soul bond or potential one. If he had a soul mark other than the small double sun on his right wrist or the green and blue chain around his left thumb, Anakin had never seen it. But then Obi-Wan had to be one of the most body shy beings that he had ever met.

He had always known that he had more than one type of soul bond. His mother had explained what they were as soon as he was old enough to start asking about the marks he bore. He had been five when he learned that he shared a parental bond with his mother and she with him. When he was nine and had been newly rescued from slavery by Master Qui-Gon, he had learned that Obi-Wan was his sibling bond mate. Master Drallig had laughed long and hard at the expression on Master Qui-Gon’s face when he realized that the young Knight would be Anakin’s teacher and not him. Even his mother had chuckled when she was told about how Master Qui-Gon’s face had puckered up like he had just smelled one of the black melons that the Tuskens grew.

Anakin’s mother was always happy to receive a holo from him, and Obi-Wan never denied him contact. He always said that people needed to have contact with loved ones so that they wouldn’t dwell on their attachments or fall into sadness and despair. Whatever that meant. Sometimes his teacher just really confused him. Sometimes the man was gentle and calm and everything that a Jedi was supposed to be according to the stories and the teachings in class. And then there were other times when he was grumpy or sad and almost but not quite angry. It was times like that Anakin well knew to just leave him alone so that his teacher could go train in the salles with Master Drallig. He didn’t like it when Obi-Wan was sad-mad.

It wasn’t until they were on a mission, just after he turned thirteen that he realized that his teacher did in fact have a romantic soulmate and that it was the person that Obi-Wan was bound to that made him sad-mad so much.

The Council had assigned them to provide a neutral voice in negotiations between two of the Elder Houses on Manda’yaim. They specifically were sent apparently because the Mand’alor himself had requested them. Obi-Wan had actually argued with the Council over the assignment, but had finally given in when Master Windu had actually broken his ice cold calm and laughed. Anakin hadn’t even known that the Koruun man even had the ability to laugh. Obi-Wan had huffed and rolled his eyes, oblivious to the fact that his Padawan was staring at him like he had grown a second head suddenly. His teacher didn’t act that way, not to the Council, to Master Drallig yeah, but not the High Council. Master Yoda it seemed had seen Anakin’s face, because the old troll had started laughing too. So there they were stuck going to Manda’yaim.

It wasn’t a bad trip all told, but Anakin rally wished that his teacher had been in a better mood on the way there. He kept grumbling about ‘abuse of power’ and ‘that stubborn bantha brained di’kut’. The Padawan had no idea what ‘di’kut’ meant, but he did not think that it was flattering in the slightest. When he had asked what it meant, Obi-Wan had just stared at him until Anakin, feeling uncomfortable, had just shook his head and backed out of the galley. He still didn’t know what it meant when their trip was finally over.

They landed on a landing platform in the capitol city of Keldabe in the middle of the night. As they disembarked from their small courier ship, they were greeted by a single Mando and not the squad that Anakin had been expecting. The armoured being was standing just out of range of the engine wash, watching them intently, if the direction of his visor was any indication. After their feet had finally touched the ground the Mando had jogged across the tarmac and reached out a hand for Obi-Wan only to have the Knight take a step back.

“Ob’ika?” The Mando sounded almost hurt at Obi-Wan’s reaction.

Obi-Wan arched an eyebrow at the Mando, who seemed to curl into himself.

“Ni ceta.” He reached up and took off his helmet to reveal a darker skinned human with short curly black hair and a very obviously new scar running from his hairline down his cheek to his jaw on the left side of his face. “Buir was supposed to call you.”

“Well he didn’t. I had to find out about you being injured from Myles, Jango. Myles!”

Jango winced as he passed his helmet from hand to hand, looking extremely chastised. “Ni ceta.”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes again before taking the helmet from Jango’s hands and passing it to Anakin. The Padawan held it gingerly, like it was a thermal detonator that was primed to go off. Bemused he watched as his teacher took Jango’s face into his hands and turned it so that he could look at the healing wound better.

After a moment Obi-Wan’s face softened. “You are lucky you are ner runi utreekov and are pretty under the starlight.”

“Master?”

Obi-Wan turned to Anakin with a smile. “Anakin Skywalker, meet my husband and soulmate Jango Fett.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reposted from X-tober Prompt Works  
> Translations:  
> Ni ceta - groveling apology  
> ner runi, utreekov - my soul, idiot (empty head)

**Author's Note:**

> This came about as part of the prompts for the week on the New SW Canon server on Discord. I chose to do the prompt that involved a crash site in a hostile environment and a ship of your choice. This was a lot of fun to work on and I might write more in this AU later. Peace, love, and cookies.


End file.
